A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. The lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion in one go, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti parallel to this direction.
A lithographic apparatus typically includes an illumination system, which is arranged to condition radiation generated by a radiation source before the radiation is incident upon a patterning device. The illumination system may, for example, modify one or more properties of the radiation, such as polarization and/or illumination mode. The illumination system may include a uniformity correction system, which is arranged to correct or reduce non-uniformities, e.g., intensity non-uniformities, present in the radiation. The uniformity correction devices may employ actuated fingers which are inserted into an edge of a radiation beam to correct intensity variations. However, a width of a spatial period of intensity variation in that can be corrected is dependent on a size of an actuating device used to move fingers of the uniformity correction system. Furthermore, in some instances, if a size or shape of the fingers used to correct irregularities of a radiation beam is modified, then the uniformity correction system may compromise or modify in an unwanted manner one or more properties of the radiation beam, such as a pupil formed by the radiation beam.
Lithography is widely recognized as a key process in manufacturing integrated circuits (ICs) as well as other devices and/or structures. A lithographic apparatus is a machine, used during lithography, which applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, such as onto a target portion of the substrate. During manufacture of ICs with a lithographic apparatus, a patterning device (which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle) generates a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer in an IC. This pattern may be transferred onto the target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on the substrate (e.g., a silicon substrate). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g., resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate contains a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. To reduce manufacturing cost of ICs, it is customary to expose multiple substrates of each IC. Likewise, it is also customary that the lithographic apparatus is in almost constant use. That is, in order to keep manufacturing cost of all types of ICs at a potential minimum, the idle time between substrate exposures is also minimized. Thus, the lithographic apparatus absorbs heat which causes expansion of the apparatus's components leading to drift, movement, and uniformity changes.
In order to ensure good imaging quality on the patterning device and the substrate, a controlled uniformity of the illumination beam is maintained. That is, the illumination beam before reflecting off of or transmitting through the patterning device potentially has a non-uniform intensity profile. It is desirable to the entire lithographic process that the illumination beam be controlled with at least some uniformity. Uniformity can refer to a constant intensity across the entire illumination beam, but can also refer to the ability to control the illumination to a target illumination. The target illumination uniformity has a flat or a non-flat profile. The patterning device imparts to a beam of radiation a pattern, which is then imaged onto a substrate. Image quality of this projected radiation beam is affected by the uniformity of the illumination beam.
The market demands that the lithographic apparatus perform the lithography process as efficiently as possible to maximize manufacturing capacity and keep costs per device low. This means keeping manufacturing defects to a minimum, which is why the effect of the uniformity of the illumination beam needs to be minimized as much as practical.